


Seeing Red

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon gets exposed to Red Kryptonite, causing him to reveal his attraction to Tim. And he almost goes too far...</p><p>(Warnings: Assault/non-con/near-rape situation, nudity, language. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

Kon is huddled up against the wall, blankets covering his shaking frame. His face buried against his knees as he actively ignores the knocking on his door.  
  
  
  
“Conner…would you please come out?”  
  
  
  
He’d rather just stay here in his room and dwell in his misery actually.  
  
  
  
Because he screwed up.   
  
  
  
He screwed up big time.  
  


—  
  


_“Check it out!” Tim looks up from his plate as Kon drops down into the seat next to him. He quietly notes Kon’s arm resting on the back of his chair but brings his attention to the hand hovering in front of his face. Or more aptly, the necklace that is being shoved into his face._   
  


_“I’m assuming you’re talking about the pendant?” Tim grabs hold of the silver chain and brings the jewel to a more suitable distance for inspection. The design is simple and minimalistic. A dragon with a single red eye._   
  


_“Where’d you get it?” Tim asks as he lets go of the chain. He notes that Kon’s arm is still around the back of his seat. And he was shifting closer._   
  


_“Found it last Wednesday.” And now he was firmly within his personal bubble. Tim’s gaze ticked down to his shoulder where Kon’s fingers were lightly touching his arm. And back up at Kon, who was smirking at him. “But forget that. How was your week?”_   
  


_He raises an eyebrow, slightly confused as to why Kon is acting so…forward. It’s throwing him just a bit off balance. “Just fine. Same as any other week. Thank you for asking.”_   
  


_“There-you-are!” The pair look up at Bart, who zips up beside Tim. “Gar’s-been-looking-for-you! Says-its-important.”_   
  


_Tim gives Kon a shrug as if to say ‘sorry, duty calls’. He is again confused when he notes that his friend is giving Bart the stink eye. He wonders if perhaps the pair had a fight as Bart tugs him to his feet, “I’ll see you around.”_   
  


_The last thing he notes before Bart speeds him away, is a red glint in Kon’s eyes._   
  


—  
  


“Come-on-Kon!”  
  


That’s Bart at the door now. He’s the only one who would knock on a door like a woodpecker against a tree. He’s knocking and calling out to him at the same time.  
  


“Talk-to-us-please! We-can-help!”  
  


No, no they can’t.  
  


How long are they going to keep this up?  
  


He really wishes that everyone would go away already.  
  


He’s made a mess of things and he’s not coming out until he figures out a way to fix it all.  
  


Not until he finds some way to get Tim to forgive him.  
  


—  
  


_“Hey.”_   
  


_A quick glance at the doorway before he’s looking down at the slide in front of him. “Hello Conner.”_   
  


_Kon is leaning against the doorway of the lab in a non-nonchalant manner. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”_   
  


_He carefully slips the slide into place and adjusts the settings on the microscope as he distractedly asks, “Is there some kind of problem that you were looking for me?”_   
  


_“Not really…” He might be trying to determine what this chemical compound is but that doesn’t stop him from noticing that Kon is walking up to him. But when he stops right behind him and places both hands on the table (trapping him between Kon’s body and the table), Tim can’t help but stiffen in response._   
  


_He slowly raises his head and cautious turns around on the stool. Kon is…leering at him. “Just wanted to spend some time with you.” Kon all but purrs as him and takes a step forward. Tim’s back hits the table and he frowns. “This isn’t funny Conner. I don’t know what you’re playing at but you’d better stop.”_   
  


_“I’m not playing at anything…” His legs bump into Tim’s knees and he forces himself to not open his legs. He stiffens further when Kon leans in slowly and peers through the microscope. The dragon’s eye winks at him as Kon peers at the slide._   
  


_He tries to lean away as much as he can when Kon pulls back. But Kon is still distressingly close to him. There is no mistaking the red tint to his eyes at this distance._   
  


_Tim wonders if he can slip his tazer out without Kon noticing even as he backs up as much as he can. “Conner…what are you doing?”_   
  


_“There you are!”_   
  


_And for the second time that day, they get interrupted. Tim has never been this grateful to see a slightly peeved off Cassie. Cassie walks in and grabs Kon by the arm, “You didn’t submit your report from last week and I need it today. You can hang out with Tim later but right now I need my report!”_   
  


_Tim is surprised that Kon didn’t use his heat vision on Cassie given the glare that he directs towards her. “I’m kind of busy right now Cassie.” He grinds out, not moving from where he’s practically looming over Tim._   
  


_Cassie is less than pleased and gives Tim a look, asking for his help. Tim raises his hand to pat Kon’s shoulder but freezes half way when Kon suddenly looks back at him. “I think you should go with Cassie.”_   
  


_His lips twist down in anger and Tim hurriedly adds on, “I’ll be here or in the gym when you’re done okay? We can talk then.”_   
  


_And maybe then Tim can figure out why Kon’s been acting so out of character._   
  


—  
  


There is a long stretch of silence and Kon thinks that perhaps his friends have given up.  
  


He stretches his hearing out slightly and he can’t hear anything. He sighs in relief. And then jumps when someone raps thrice on his door.  
  


“Conner?”  
  


That’s Tim. He can feel himself turning cold as Tim continues in a gentle voice, “Conner, I’d like to speak with you.”  
  


 _‘No no no no.’_ he moans softly and curls himself into a tighter ball.  
  


Of all the people, he _really_ didn’t want to talk to Tim.  
  


Maybe he could jimmy the window open or just smash through it and fly away. He would have a whole week to convince himself that he _hadn’t_ basically tried to assault the person he liked.  
  


Or maybe he could try to turn back time.  
  


Before he came to the Tower this weekend.  
  


Before he followed Tim into the locker room.  
  


—  
  


_Tim’s wrapping the towel around his waist as he comes out of the shower. His fingers tighten on the cloth when he spies Kon sitting on the bench right in front of his locker. Where all his clothes are._   
  


‘Dammit.’ _he thinks to himself and tries not to flush at the way Kon’s gaze slowly goes from his legs up to face_. _He feels naked and defenseless and he can’t help but think that Kon’s using his x-ray vision right now. And he_ really _wishes that he had his belt on so that he could hit Kon with something._  
  


_Like knock-out gas._   
  


_But instead here he is. Standing awkwardly in front of Kon in just a tiny towel that is just big enough to cover his hips. He reminds himself to stay calm and to keep his wits about him as Kon slowly stands up._   
  


_“You’ve been avoiding me.” Kon’s voice is low and dark. Tim wants to cross his arms over his chest except he’s afraid the towel might drop if he takes his hands away from it. So he goes for a casual shrug. “I’ve just been busy today.”_   
  


_“Busy huh?” Kon rolls the words around, taking one…two…three steps until he’s standing beside Tim. Instead of turning around to face Kon, Tim decides to take advantage of the fact that Kon is no longer blocking his path to his locker and takes a step forward._   
  


_Only to find himself being slammed against a locker. Hard._   
  


_The breath is knocked out of his lungs at the sudden move. He stares up in shock at Kon as he holds him down and snarls, “I’ve tried to be patient here. And I’ve just about_ had it _Tim.”_  
  


_Tim is scared in a way that he’s rarely been before. He’s gone toe-to-toe with villains like Killer Croc and The Joker. He’s been shot at, threatened with bodily harm by assassins, hell, he’d even been infected by the Contagion virus but never in all his life has he felt the cold fear which has gripped his heart right now._   
  


_“Conner…” he tries in a soothing voice, “I’m sorry but I’ve just been really busy today. We can spent some time right now if you’d like.” His tick to the side, towards his locker. Where his belt is stashed away._   
  


_He’s quickly calculating how long it would take to retrieve the knock out gas pellet when a hand slams right beside his head and he jumps. There is a dangerous gleam to Kon’s eyes as he hisses, “It’s rude not to pay attention to the person talking to you.”_   
  


_He tries to force his heartbeat back to normal but his heart can’t stop thumping painfully against his ribs. He swallows and speaks in the same soothing tone, “I’m sorry Conner. I’d just like to put some pants on.”_   
  


_There is a shift in expression as Kon leans back slightly and rakes his gaze over Tim’s body. And Tim feels horribly self conscious, a flush rising up his cheeks when Kon purrs, “Why?”_   
  


_He has to force himself not to jump when Kon raises his free hand up to his face. And lightly brushes the back of his fingers against Tim’s cheek. Tim shudders at the deceptively gentle touch, fingers tightening into the towel. His breath comes out in short exhales when Kon slides his fingers over his neck and pushes his chin up with his thumb. “You look good enough to eat like this.” he finishes with a smirk._   
  


_Eyes wide with panic, he tries to slip out from Kon’s grip but the finger tighten in a punishing grip. Tim feels Kon’s TTK spreading over his torso and holding him back, it feels as if a giant hand is pressing him against the locker. He can only wriggle uselessly against the invisible force and plead, “Conner, wait! You ca- mmph!”_   
  


_The kiss is hard and without any tenderness behind it. Kon sweeps his tongue in, licking Tim’s teeth and the roof of his mouth in a possessive gesture that makes Tim freeze in shock._   
  


‘Not like this. Not like this.’ _he begs to himself as Kon forces a thigh between his legs, forcing them open. He tries to move his hands to push Kon away except that he can’t. All he can do is whimper into the kiss, shuddering when Kon bites into his lower lip hard enough to break the skin. And then moan at the throb of pain when Kon tongues the wound for blood._  
  


_“You taste so good Tim. So different from what I’ve imagined.”_   
  


_He can’t stop trembling. His heart is beating painfully against his chest. He can’t breathe. A sick feeling rolls around in his stomach and presses up uncomfortably against his throat. He can’t think. He feels vulnerable and out of control and so ashamed that a small part of him is_ savoring _this attention that he’s_ craved _for_ so l _ong._  
  


_His eyes snap open, wide and panicky when he feels smooth nothingness pull his fingers away from the terry cloth. “No need to be shy Tim.” Kon murmurs against his lips as he pulls on the towel, “Nothing I haven’t seen before.” There is the soft whisper of skin moving against skin as Kon moves his hand underneath the loosening cloth. Moving closer and closer to Tim’s genitals._   
  


_He feels cold. So very very cold. He wants to yell. He wants to scream. He wants to have use of his hands so he can punch and hit and fight his way out of this. A high panicky whine is swallowed down by Kon when the cloth is yanked off roughly._   
  


_And Kon’s large hand creeps up to stroke him. He can’t help but gasp at the intimate contact, shuddering as Kon’s fingers tease him. They squeeze a little too tightly for comfort and Tim groans into Kon’s lips. That earns him another bite on his lips before Kon pulls away. The grip on his neck makes a rasp of his voice as he pleads, “Conner…Kon. Please let me go. You don’t want this.”_   
  


_Red eyes met his, fierce and hard like his voice. “I’ve wanted you for a long time now Tim.”_   
  


_His eyes widen anew and he forgets to breath at the admission. “You…what?” he asks weakly._   
  


_Kon’s eyes are riveted to his, not caring a whit for Tim’s nakedness at that moment. One hand still possessively wrapped out his neck and the other around his dick. “I want you Tim.” Kon cants his hips forward into Tim’s, pressing his erection firmly into Tim’s half hard erection. Tim squeaks and pulls back but there’s no where to go._   
  


_His mind is racing at a speed too fast for him to really process what Kon has just revealed. Robin however, processes it for him. And quickly instructs him to play this to his advantage._   
  


_When Kon kisses him this time, Robin kisses back. Just as hard, just as fierce and he bites down on the tongue invading his mouth. The moan Kon lets out makes him shiver all the way down to his toes. When Kon pulls away, he nips at his lips and whispers, “Let me go please.”_   
  


_Kon gives him a narrow eyed glare and Robin gives him a pleading look. “I want to touch you.” he confesses in a low tone, fingers twitching in place. Kon stares at him, weighing Tim’s statement for a long moment. Robin licks his lips and whispers, “Please Conner…I want you too.” He presses his hips forward into Kon’s grip for good measure._   
  


_The assessing look bleeds away with the TTK and Robin reaches out immediately. One hand reaching for the necklace dangling from Kon’s neck and the other around Kon’s neck. He pulls Kon down right as he brings his head forward into a fantastic headbutt that makes Kon stumble away._   
  


_Robin drops down to grab the towel lying nearby and realizes that he’s got the dragon pendant in his hands. Tim stares at the red eye for a moment wondering what to do with it. But when Kon groans from where he’s fallen, Robin snatches the towel up and quickly runs over to his locker._   
  


_He has the towel on, locker open and the knock out gas ready in hand when Kon groans, “Tim?”_   
  


_He hesitates, wrist jerking slightly as Kon looks up at him in bleary confusion. “What the hell just happened?”_   
  


_Tim drops his hand, “Conner?” He asks cautiously, “Don’t you remember?”_   
  


_He’s got a hand covering half of his cheek and forehead as he shakes his head, “I…kinda remember? It’s all really fuzzy…”_   
  


_Then he looks up at Tim, blinking his eyes as though he’s trying to shake the cob webs out of his head. “Why the hell are you wea-” his voice trails off suddenly, eyes widening and filling up with shock._   
  


_“I…you…oh my God.” His voice is weak and shaky as he looks up at Tim. Eyes brimming with disbelief, he asks, “I didn’t just…try to…”_   
  


_Tim isn’t sure how to reply to that and looks away from Kon. He isn’t sure he could have gotten the words out even if he had known what to say anyways…the lump in his throat is making it hard to breathe._   
  


_Kon makes a horrible anguished noise before scrambling up to his feet and running out of the locker room._   
  


_Far too shaken to remember that he could have flown out._   
  


—  
  


“Conner…”  
  


He can hear Tim sigh and he can’t help but whimper softly.  
  


God…He’s starting to understand the phrase ‘I just want to crawl into a hole and die’. He just wants to be left here with his self loathing and hate. Possibly forever because he just _can’t_ go out there. He _can’t_ look Tim in the eye after what he just tried to pull.  
  


“Just…listen okay?” Tim’s voice is steady and he doesn’t sound like he wants his head on a platter.  
  


Which surprises him enough to pay attention to Tim’s words.  
  


“I…wondered why your behavior was so…out of character.” He can hear the strain in Tim’s voice at the last words. “And the only thing that was apparently different between this weekend and the last was that necklace you were wearing.”  
  


Necklace? Kon raised a hand to pat his chest. When the hell did he lose it?  
  


“So I…ran some tests on it. And made a call to Batman.”  
  


That didn’t sound good.  
  


“He’s…fairly certain that the gem was a kind of kryptonite. One which brings out the immoral side of Kryptonians. I sent the necklace to him to confirm the results but it seems clear enough. The red kryptonite that was in your necklace loosens inhibitions and is similar to being under the influence of alcohol or drugs.”  
  


There was more than one kryptonite?  
  


“Yes, there’s more than one type of kryptonite actually.”  
  


Did he say that out loud? Oops.  
  


Tim continues, “There’s several other kind but…the necklace you found? The gem was definitely red kryptonite.”  
  


 _‘What difference does that make?’_ , he can’t help but wonder miserably. It didn’t change the fact that he had tried to assault his best friend. That he had more or less tried to…oh God he couldn’t even think it without wanting to throw up.  
  


He choked on the bitter taste rising in his esophagus. _‘God…of all the ways I thought of telling Tim…’_ he squeezes back his tears, clenches his jaw shut tight to keep the scream from spilling out of his lips. _‘You fucking_ idiot _._ _You_ fucking _idiot!’_ He curses repeatedly.  
  


“It wasn’t your fault.” Tim’s quiet voice breaks into his thoughts.  
  


“Yes it was.” he croaks out. The first word’s he’s said in a good hour.  
  


He isn’t sure if Tim heard it or not because when Tim repeats, “It wasn’t you Conner, it was the influence of the -“  
  


“It _was_ my fault!” He yells into the room.  
  


He runs an agitated hand through his hair, twisting it into the short locks as he continues to yell, “I was _there_ and I didn’t do anything to stop it! I didn’t see anything wrong in it! I couldn’t stop myself! I didn’t…”  
  


He snaps his mouth shut. Swallowed hard and rubbing the tears away with a rough hand. He feels like the worst piece of shit in all the known galaxies at this point. He’s tempted to go find Batman and _ask_ the man to punch him in the face with the green kryptonite ring. Repeatedly.  
  


“Did you…mean it?” Kon lowers his hand from his face as Tim speaks up again. This time his voice is less Robin and more Tim. Less sure and more shaky. “What you said before…that you…wanted me?”  
  


He can’t help the small choked laugh that falls from his lips. Of _course_ Tim wouldn’t miss that point out. And his humiliation quota for the next five lifetimes has just been met.  
  


“Did you mean that?” Tim’s voice is smaller now, shy and scared. Kon looks up and through the door and sees Tim. Or at least, he sees his back. He’s sitting with his back to the door, head hanging between slumped shoulders. A small picture of misery that compliments his own.  
  


“I…” his voice cracks. So he tries again. “I meant it.”  
  


He feels so horribly ashamed of himself and the whole scenario. He wishes he could have a do-over, a second change. Because there’s no way that Tim would _ever_ be give him…give _them_ a chance after today.  
  


“I meant it too.”  
  


The words are barely within hearing range but he hears them loud and clear. And his head snaps out, heart constricting painfully inside his chest. He isn’t aware that he just slipped out of the bed and is walking towards the door.  
  


The question slips out without a thought, supported by a fool’s hope that maybe… _just maybe_ …Tim is saying what he thinks he is…  
  


“What did you mean?”  
  


He’s standing right in front of the door now, looking through it at Tim. He sees him sigh and lean into himself as though he’s hurt. “That…I wanted you too. I meant it.”  
  


Kon throws the door open and looks down at Tim. Tim jerks slightly as he loses his back support, a hand smacking down to support him. He slowly looks up into Kon’s disbelieving face.  
  


“You don’t mean that…” Kon shakes his head. “Not after what I did…you _can’t_ mean that.”  
  


He gets a small, almost sad, smile in return. “I do mean it. I just…I didn’t want it…didn’t want _you_ …like that.”  
  


Kon’s on his knees, looking at Tim who is staring down at the floor with a flushed face.  
  


“How could you still want me?” he asked brokenly. “I almost…I could have…I _hurt_ you Tim.”  
  


Soft blue eyes meet his, “I trust you.” He replies simply. “I know that you’d never willingly do that to me.”  
  


“But I just…” Kon begins to argue when Tim raises a hand to cut him off.  
  


“Would you have done what do you did before on your own at any other time?” Kon frowns slightly at the question. “No. But-“  
  


“Have you ever wanted to force me like that?”  
  


“Never!” Kon vehemently denies.  
  


Tim shrugs, “Then I trust that you won’t do something like that again. It’s as simple as that.” A corner of his lips twitch up slightly, “And if you do, I’ll head butt you again and relieve you of any red gems you have on you.”  
  


A number of questions are at the tip of his tongue. ‘How can you trust me that easily?’ ‘How can you joke about this?’ ‘How can it be _just_ that simple?’ ‘Why arn’t you tearing my head off with a Kryptonite blade?’  
  


But he chokes on all of them, throws his arms around Tim and tries not to cry into Tim’s hair. Tim lets out a small ‘omph!’ of surprise and relaxes as he gently pats Kon’s arm.  
  


“I don’t deserve you.” he finally manages to push out and he gets smacked over the head for it.  
  


Kon jumps back, eyes wide in surprise as Tim frowns at him. “Don’t say things like that.” Kon opens his mouth to protest but the genuinely upset look in Tim’s eyes makes him close his mouth with a small snap.  
  


And they realize that they’ve just had a fairly personal and intimate moment in the hallway of the private quarters. Around the corner of which, a few of their team members are no doubt eavesdropping on their conversation.  
  


They both exchange a look and flush slightly before standing up.  
  


“So…ummm…” Kon trails off.  
  


“I like you.” The sudden confession is soft but firm as Tim looks up at him. “It should be fairly obvious at this point but…I think it bears saying.”  
  


Kon blinks slowly, quietly processing the words and the small miracle that he’s just received. The guilt from before starts to recede and instead is replaced with a gentle warmth that makes him smile. And reach out for Tim’s hand.  
  


He strokes the pale skin underneath his thumb for a moment before meeting Tim’s timid gaze. “I like you too.”  
  


He drops his gaze down, hanging his head as he continues in a softer, more apologetic tone, “I’m sorry. About before.”  
  


“Yeah well…stay away from red rocks from now on.” Tim warns him with a small hand squeeze.  
  


“Oh trust me.” Kon shakes his head, “I’m gonna stay away from them alright.”  
  


“And blue rocks.”  
  


Kon’s eyes widen, “Excuse me?”  
  


Tim makes a thoughtful expression as he counts, “There’s green kyrptonite and red, blue, gold, black, silver, gemstone and clear.”  
  


Kon gapes at Tim before declaring, “I’m just staying the fuck away from _all_ shiny rocks.”  
  


The soft laugh from Tim makes him smile a bit more. It gives him the courage to ask, “So…do you want to maybe go out next Saturday? With me?”  
  


Tim smiles at him, shy and happy, “I’d love too.”  
  


He can’t help but let out a sigh of relief and squeeze Tim’s hand tight. A loud “ _They what?!”_ and a slapping noise from around the corner makes them both jump slightly. Tim gives Kon a slightly amused look. “Gonna hafta face them sooner or later.”  
  


“Can it be later?” Kon begs even as Tim begins to drag him off where the others are no doubt going to tease the _hell_ out of them.  
  


And Kon wouldn’t really have it any other way.


End file.
